Raura: 2023 One-Shot
by RoseJullietR5
Summary: What Happened After Austin And Ally? What will Happen in the future?


Everyone thought they were gonna last forever, even though they never had a romantic relationship. Though people somehow always thought they at least had feelings for eachother. They were'nt wrong. It would be considered a lie if the two denied any type of feelings for eachother. It would also be considered a lie if they said that they expressed it one way or another. The only way they expressed there love for each other was through the charachters they protayed on there hit show many years ago.

Now you might think they at least cherished there freindship after the show ended, but they never did.. There so caled friendship ended right after the last sentence they ever told eachother. It wasn't because of a fight or disagreement. They came to a conclusion that they were to busy to keep close contact, only the once-in-a-while call would do. Though even that didn't happen.

At the time he had fallen in love with her. She was in love with someone else. A douche in all certainty. He told her to be careful, but she just respectfully smiled and brushed his comment off her shoulders. He had fallen so deep, seeing her with someone else just lead to his depression. That lasted for a couple of months maybe a year. The same time he would rarely smile and his hair was as long as Rupunzel's. He wanted no he needed her but she gave her heart away to her classmate. Little did he know that she was never more confused than at that moment. She had feelings for two people, her heart chose him but her brain chose the she obediently followed her brain.

Now years after they last saw eachother. There last time being a brief encounter at Hollywood Records. It was more of a silent hello as they were both being ushered in different directions. They had become very successful, they held a household name. There names being on magazines on a daily basis. They had never done any wrong doing, unlike many other actors that had started out like them. The ocasional party would happen but nothing that would lead to any damage both life wise and career wise.

They were both a threat to many in the buisnees. They kept true to there roots and held on to acting starring in Oscar-worthy films. They had both also added directing into there resume. There music also blossomed beautifully number-one charts for months. They also went back to their childhood jobs and reiniciated the modeling buisness. Not to forget she went to college and studied political science and is doing humanitarian work in other countries and learning about their governments. To be fair there careers have become more than they had ever imagined.

Their private lives were also in the publics eye, no matter how hard they tried to conceal naturally they both had an idea on what happened in there love lives throughout the years. She had gotten married at age 23 to the same guy she chose over him 6 years prior. There mariage relationship went downhill after a year after she realized he's been cheating on her, throughout there whole relationship, and was just using her for fame to add onto his surfing career. She was devastated. Seven years of her life gone to waste. The night she was packing to move to her new home she remembered the warning her former BFF gave her

"Laura be careful, I don't want to see you getting hurt. Don't jump into anything and think with your brain and heart" His words echoed through her brain. That night she went to sleep thinking of him instead of her ex-husband.

Now 26 years old he was wandering through the streets of Sydney Australia. He was here with his whole family, they were on vacation celebrating the engagement of his youngest brother. His siblings had all gotten married to the same people they dated in there teen years, the youngest being engaged to the same girl he fell in love with at age 16. His family was still as close as when there fame started, there parents still tour with them, with the addition of his siblings significant others and a couple of toddlers. He had 2 nieces and a nephew ages 2, 3 and 3. He on the other hand had just got out of a relationship with his girlfriend, two months to be exact. Something about her not supporting his career.

Today a miracle happened and everyone decided to split up. It was a free day and everyone carried on to there own buisness. He met up with Maia, a very close friend of his. She had invited him to her wedding. After a couple of hours of catching up, they part ways. He decided on going to the very familiar places. He knew the streets of Sydney as if they were the streets back first time here was at age 16 accompanied by her lovely existence. His feet dragged him to the same park they had a photoshoot in. He chuckled at the distant memories.

He sat on a bench and close his eyes. Mesmerized by the peace. Shockd he had the day off. After a couple of minutes he felt someone sit beside him.

She was in Australia with her family, visiting her sisters in-laws. Her sister had married an Australian actor. He was also her love interest in there first movie together many years ago. They had bonded right away and now they were happily in love sharing the birth of the newest family member. So this was more of a celebration of the precious little baby girl. The sisters and husband rarely had a day off, not to mention there parents still traveling with them wherever one goes. So this vacation was a many family days she had finally escaped on some well-deserved time for herself. She was walking through the streets she knew so well. And after a while she found herself walking through the same park she once had a photoshoot in with a certain someone.

Tired from all the thinking and walking she decided on building some more energy by sitting on the nearest bench. The bench was occupied by someone who was wearing his hoodie and Ray-Bans. She plopped down and closed her eyes. The sun bothered her all day even though she was wearing over-sized sunglasses. After a few moments of silence a phone rang. The human beside her answered with a voice she recognized all so well. The same voice that sang to her multiple times, the voice that made her laugh uncontrolably, the voice that she hasn't heard in years. She jolted up and threw herself at him, engulfing him to a bone-crushing hug. Surprising them both, but all that roamed through her brain was 'It's really him'.

His phone enterupted the peace he was enjoying. He answered the call and had only said one word, then suddenly a body was thrusted into him. He was shocked and bit annoyed that a fan has found him once was about to push her off, but he heard her same voice that gave him hope, the voice that will make anyone's day better, the voice he hadn't heard in years.

...

It's now the year 2022. Many things have happened. After there encounter last year, they kept close, not to mention that they started dating 2 months after that lucky day. As far as she knew they were going out on a date today, he on the other hand knew more. He had woken her up early and drove off to the airport. He told her not to comment, and she listened. About 16 hours later they landed in Sydney Airport. They drove to the hotel and the next day he drove her to the same park. They had a wonderful day and it was time for them to leave, the sun setting behind them, he started to hesitate, but in a blink of an eye, he knelt on one knee and started his beautiful speech. She had already started crying.

"Laura Marie Marano You are literally the sweetest person I know. There hasn't been a moment in my life where I didn't think about you. We drifted apart after the show yet you still found a way in my brain. I was devastated after you started daing the douche, and if I ever meet him again I will personally hurt his emotions. You are the sunshine on my rainy day, you have made me the person i am today. You might ask why, well how many times did I want to just take a break from this world and hide-out, but your voice always popped up and said and I quote "Ross Lynch You are a sweetheart and you don't need to prove yourself to anyone, Keep your loved ones close and just do what you do best, and just remeber I'll always be supporting you'' I lived the last couple of years reflecting my life on that and I am sorry to say that I did the exact opposite. You told e to keep my loved ones close, and I let you go. I've loved you since day one 11 years ago, since 2011, though I neglected it and kept it hidden now I want to do the honor of your beautiful words... Would you do the honor of becoming my wife and changing your initails to LMML. You complete me and there is noone I love more than you, well except Mom, but your my other half and I want to spend the rest of my life with. So excuse all my years of ignorance and please make me the Happiest man on this planet and I promise to make you the happiest Lady to ever exist in the universe. I brought you here because this is where I realised I'm falling for the most unique human out there, we also met here after many years of disconnecting. Here out of all the places in the world and if you don't see that as some type of message, than you really are oblivious. I love you more than I can ever tell you or express but if you become mine I pomise I'll remind you every sing minute of everyday. I love you Laur"

He finished, she stood there crying her eyes out and nodding like a took her hand and placed the gigantic but simple ring on her finger. He had tears in his eyes and as one second past there lips connected. The sun had setted and the moon was gleaming above them and they kissed. The most meaningfull kiss they had ever had.

...

She stood infront of the mirror. Her sister, his sister, his sister-in-laws, and there mothers all with her. She was crying and mentally thanking her stylist for water proof make-up. She was getting married to the only person she loved more than anything and everything. Her dad knocked and she realized he was crying. The previous night he had told her he has always wanted him to be his son-in-law. He took her hand as all the important ladies in her life exited. Her dad kissed her forhead and told her he's extremely proud of her in his itallian accent. He takes her arm and they make there way to the reception.

He watched as his brothers and there wives (his youngest brother got married in the beging of the year) walked down the aisle. Then his sister and her husband (who was also his bestfriend), after that her sister and her husband, and ofcourse they couldn't forget there co-stars who had gotten married. After that his nieces and nephew made there way holding hands and finally her niece made her way crawling through the aisle. Everyone chuckled at the sight. The reception was taking place at the same park, they had there photoshoot, he realized his feelings, they re-met, and where he asked her to become his. Then as if his world had stopped he saw her walking down the aisle, arm linked with her fathers smiling widly and letting the tears fall freely. He smiled and was mesmerized.

The reception was wonderful, romantic and beautiful. Now it was time for there loved ones to make toasts and speeches.

There siblings had each made an emotional speech, complaing that they wanted this to happen more than there own weddings and it was worth the wait. There co-stars saying that the 4 years they all spent together made them feel like they've been married ever since they were 15. There dads beaming with pride admitting that they had discussed this back in the day. Now it was time for there mama's who were both crying they walked up and both unwrapped the two things in there hands. The first frame being a magazine cover from 10 years ago, the second the actual article. Everyone was confused until they started talking.

"Ten years ago, I was walking to my theater and decided on stopping to buy myself a much needed water bottle. I stoped by the Magazine section, and a certain magazine caught my attention. My daughter and her co-star were on the cover, You must be thinking 'you should be used to it' and I was, though the caption caught me off guard, it said and I quote ' Ross Lynch spills the truth about his relationship with Laura Marano.' I skimmed through the pages and read the article he had said my daughter was awkward etc and that 'you never know whats gonna happen in ten years. (2023)' I forgot all about my water bottle and bought the magazine. Leaving the store and calling Stormie right away." Her mom started

"I was out with Rydel grocery shoping, when my phone rang revealing Ellen on the caller ID, my mother extincts thought something was wrong on set but the squealing on the other line told me like-wise. She stopped squeling and told me to buy J-14. I read the cover and I was squealing like those young teens who see my kids, I left Rydel as she finished the shopping and we met up. We decided on saving the magazine. Now here we are the year 2023 and our kids are getting married. One simple sentence my oblivious son stated has come to life and we couldn't be more happier. So in favor of all of us Congratulations!"

They were in shock, there mothers had kept the one magazine that came to life and framed them. After 10 years they had actually lived what his senseless mouth stated.

They hung the frame in there shared summer home. Reflecting back they smiled as they exited there summer home and walked across the street to the park. The same park that started everything.


End file.
